Five Nights At Undertale's (UP FOR ADOPTION)
by CrystalDragon3568
Summary: Nightmare and his friends decided they wanted to rule the pizzeria, so they turned the animatronics into humans and sent them to the Underground. There, the animatronics meet new friends and enemies. But, as they go through the Underground, more mysteries sprout. Will they die in the Underground or will they escape? Will Nightmare win or will they stop him? **Rated T just in case**
1. Prologue

**A/U: Hello people! I am not dead! I have just had alot of homework and that crap XD This is my first Undertale story! I LOVE UNDERTALE! So that's why I made this lol** **Also, I just saw the Undertail tag and it's just... ONTO THE STORY**

* * *

 **(Goldie POV)**

"This is your best idea yet! Who should go, though?"  
"Both the bears, bunnies, chickens, and foxes. Oh, we need to fix the mangled one before we can do this. That's right."

"Great idea. Oh, what about the gold one?"

"He could just teleport them out. If we leave him out of this they'll have to fight to escape."

"True.."

"I'm so excited to have the place to ourselves! Wait, how long are they going to be gone?"

"Depends, little rabbit. If they fight, they will most certainly die. If they spare they _might_ die. There's a higher possibility of dying if they fight everything though."

"So you're hoping they fight?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Are we going to turn them into humans first? If they're animatronics while there then they will keep coming back… Plus they'll have no soul to fight with!"

"Yes, we turn them into humans first."

"Good! Let's go."

The two bears, two rabbits, and puppet walked off. The golden bear that had been spying on them gasped. He ran off.

"Guys Ni-" Goldie stopped as he saw his friends deactivated on the floor.

The bears, rabbits, and puppet were above them chanting something. Goldie stared in surprise. He was about to tell them to stop but his mind told him to run. He took off running right before the spell was complete. Goldie realized what spell they used.

"Perfect." Goldie heard Fredbear say.

"This was a wonderful idea!" Springtrap said.

"Let's go see if we can find those balloon kids!" Plushtrap said.

"No." Puppet said, growling.

"Let's just get these guys to the underground and then we'll be fine. Got it?" Nightmare said.

"Yes." Goldie heard the other four say, then heard all five of them start chanting another spell.

 _A teleportation spell._ Goldie realized. _Oh no._

It was too late. By the time Goldie got back, all of them were gone.

"They have two weeks…" Goldie remembered. "Two weeks to try to save the pizzeria. Will that be enough time…?"

Goldie couldn't linger on the thought any longer. He bolted into the manager's office to hide from Nightmare. After all, it was rude to walk the halls of someone's pizzeria if they were watching you to kill you. Isn't it?

* * *

 **A/U: That's all for this time! If you can get the reference at the end then PM me with it and I will give you a shoutout!**

 **And apparently doesn't know that "Teleport" is a word.**

 **Bye nerds~**


	2. Chapter 1

**(Freddy POV)**

Freddy opened his eyes and jumped up. He and his friends were on… Flowers? And it was dark. Wait, where was the pizzeria? Freddy looked around but stopped. There were humans. But they looked like his friends. Kind of. This was getting creepy. After everyone was awake Freddy got a better look at them.

His friends had told him that he had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a brown shirt and blue-brown jeans. He had his hat and bowtie, thankfully, and his microphone was attached to his belt in a little case. His shoes were black, and he was told he had brown bear ears with light brown inner-ears and a tail.

Bonnie had long purple hair and magenta eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt with white stripes, and she had light blue shorts with purple designs. She had her bowtie, and her guitar was in a case that had a strap; the strap was going around the front of her, underneath one of her arms and above the other one of the shoulder. She had black shoes, and she had purple bunny ears with light purple inner-ears and a tail.

Chica had very long yellow hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a chibi chicken on it and a yellow skirt with white leggings. She still had her "Let's Eat!" bib and her cupcake was in a little case that went across her shoulders and had the cupcake hanging in the front of her. She had pink shoes and had a yellow chicken tail.

Foxy had long scarlet hair (not as long as Chica's but not as short as Freddy's. Almost like Bonnie's but a little bit shorter) and yellow eyes. He was wearing a brown shirt that had many tears in it (the biggest one was where his costume had been torn) and he had brown pants that the tips of it were torn and jagged like he used to have. He still had his hook and eyepatch. He had black boots, and he had red fox ears with light red inner-ears and a long bushy fox tail that had a light red tip.

Fredster (Toy Freddy) had the same hair as Freddy but it was a little bit lighter in color, and he had blue eyes. He was wearing a light brown shirt and black jeans. He had his hat and bowtie and his microphone was attached like Freddy's was. His shoes were black and he had light brown bear ears with an even light brown inner-ears and a tail. He had the red blush on his cheeks like he used to.

Bon (Toy Bonnie) had medium light blue hair and green eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt with white stripes on the sleeves and blue jeans. He had his bowtie and his guitar was attached like Bonnie's was. He had black shoes and had light blue bunny ears with an even lighter blue inner-ears and a tail. He had the red blush on his cheeks and purple eyeshadow like he used to.

Chi (Toy Chica) had long yellow hair (about as long as Bonnie's) and blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with light pink frills on the end of the sleeves and a bright pink skirt. She had her "Let's Party!" bib and her cupcake was attached like Chica's. She had pink shoes and a yellow chicken tail. She had the pink blush on her cheeks and the pink eyeshadow like she used to.

Foxet (Toy Foxy) had long white hair (longer than Bonnie's but shorter than Chica's) with pink tips and yellow eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with pink marks and a bright pink skirt. She had her hook and bowtie. She had pink shoes and white fox ears with pink inner-ears and a long bushy tail with a pink tip. She had the pink blush, pink lipstick, pink eyeshadow, and pink around her eyes like she used to.

"Oh gosh." Freddy said. "What happened to us?!"

"Me don't know, lad." Foxy said.

"Oh my gosh…" Bonnie said.

"WHY?!" Chica yelled.

"I don't know…" Chi said.

"This is freaking me out…" Bon said.

"Same…" Fredster agreed.

"Hey, look!" Foxet pointed at a flower.

The flower turned around with a grin on it's face. Once it saw all of them, it's smile almost faded but it continued smiling.

"Howdy!" The flower said to them. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" The flower looked at them. "Hmmm… You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

Foxet looked surprised as she saw a heart appear in front of her. Freddy realized everyone had one in front of them. Strange… Something wasn't right…

"See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you can a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" Flowey said even though none of them had asked. "You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" The flower winked and a little white dot floated above him then disappeared. "Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little white 'friendliness pellets'." Five white dots appeared above the flower. Soon there were five above each box that contained the souls of the animatronics. Freddy knew something was wrong. "Are you ready? Move around! Collect as many as you can!"

The animatronics moved their hearts into the friendliness pellets but then screamed in surprise as they felt a burning inside them. They saw something below the box that said "LV 1 HP 01/20" and realized they had only 1 health point left. They were going to die here, by a flower, and they wouldn't be able to go back to the pizzeria. Ever.

Flowey grinned. "You idiots. In this world, it's kill or BE killed! Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!" The "friendliness" pellets surrounded each of their hearts in a circle. "DIE!"

Bonnie, Chica, Chi, and Foxet freaked out as the "friendliness pellets" slowly came towards their hearts. Freddy, Fredster, and Bon stood still with shock. Foxy moved his heart up to the bullets and ran into them. Suddenly, the bullets disappeared and everyone's health went up to full health.

Flowey looked surprised. Suddenly, a fireball appeared and knocked Flowey away. A semi-goat-human lady thing came into the view of the animatronics-turned-humans.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor and innocent youth…" She said, then looked at them. "Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first humans to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

The hearts disappeared, and the animatronics were now free to move. Before whenever they moved they actually stayed in place, and the heart moved instead. It was strange.

"But we're technically not that innocent, right?" Chica whispered to Bonnie.

"I know…" Bonnie said.

"This way." Toriel led them through a door into a purple room.

There were red leaves scattered across the room. Toriel walked up one side of the stairs and looked at them. They noticed a star in the room that Toriel didn't seem to notice. They touched it and heard the words " _You cannot save if you are not truly human. You have no determination."_. They instead followed Toriel instead of trying to "save". Toriel led them into another room with buttons and a switch.

"What is this place?" Foxet asked.


	3. UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey everyone who happened to follow or click on this story.

I would just like to let you know that it is up for adoption.

There is one requirement:

You must have at least one story on your account.

That's it.

Message me if you want to adopt the story.

~CrystalDragon3568


End file.
